


Last song for you.

by AmaruTrager



Series: Unspoken. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager





	Last song for you.

Писалось под:Our Waking Hour – Last Song For You.

__

***

_Дерек до рези в глазах вглядывается в маленькую фотографию на мраморным надгробии и пытается понять, когда его жизнь успела так сильно погрязнуть в дерьме. Это словно прыгнуть с высоты 1000 к/м и там, в свободном полете, осознать -парашют не раскрывается. И ты летишь, нет, падаешь вниз и ждешь._

_Ждешь, когда мир вокруг тебя вспыхнет и погаснет._

_Ждешь, зная, что спасения нет._

_Дерек бросает последний взгляд на черно-белое фото Бойда и уходит,  
обещая себе:_

_Больше никто не упадет вместе с ним._

__

***

\- Я тебя не люблю.

Три простых слова, а мальчишка перед ним дергается и как-то недоверчиво улыбается. Ждет, когда он усмехнется и покажет, что это всего лишь глупая шутка. А потом они оба посмеются, потому что нет, у Дерека Хейла совсем нет чувства юмора и да, это уже никак не исправить.

Только вот сейчас Хейл молчит и разглядывает надпись на упаковке сухих хлопьев. Из тех, что так любит Стайлз, (потому что, чувак, это же быстро и вкусно) и ненавидит Дерек ( как можно есть абсолютно полную всяких консервантов хрень?).

-Ты же сейчас шутишь, Дер? - медленно интересуется Стилински и смотрит на него с надеждой. От этой надежды во рту привкус горечи и сердце сбивается ритма. Потому что хочется иначе. Хочется вжаться, слиться воедино и не отпускать никогда. Хочется, но нельзя.

Дерек упрямо заставляет себя поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза Стайлза. И пытается не чувствовать, как волк внутри бьется и скулит протяжно, на одной ноте. "Одумайся, одумайся, одумайся".

\- Я никогда не шучу, Стайлз.

\- Тогда какого черта, Хейл? - шипит сквозь зубы Стайлз, стремительно огибая кухонный стол и приближаясь к Альфе- Что, надоел я тебе? Считаешь, если я давал тебе трахать себя весь год, то и сейчас приму все как есть? Нет, Хейл, сначала ты мне все объяснишь. Ясно тебе?

Дерек тяжело вздыхает и потирает переносицу, жалея, что даже сейчас Стилински остается верен своему неугомонному характеру.

\- Я уезжаю из Бейкон-Хиллс, Стайлз. Я устал хоронить тех, кого люблю. Устал жить каждый день в ожидании новой опасности и постоянно доказывать охотникам, что не собираюсь становиться гребанным альфанутым маньяком. Больше не хочу. Слышишь меня, больше не хочу ничего сверхъестественного в своей жизни. Ничего.

\- Ничего и Никого, да? -криво ухмылается Стилински, одергивая капюшон ярко-алой худи. - Решил зажить спокойно где-нибудь подальше от меня? Нет, судя по твоим словам, бросаешь ты не только меня. А как же стая? Оставишь их омегами?

\- У них есть Скотт. Он станет прекрасным альфой.

Стайлз с минуту смотрит на него, а потом уходит, на мгновение  
застывая у двери.

\- Трус.

***

Джейн противоположна Стайлзу.

Дженифер Блейк нужно любить, словно драгоценную статуэтку. Ласкать самыми кончиками пальцев. Трепетно выцеловывать кожу, на который, нет, он точно не искал, нет родинок и шрамов. С Джейн можно выбирать мебель для их новой квартиры и не думать, как понравился бы сыну шерифа тот клетчатый плед.

_Да-да, заверните, мы берем его._

С Мисс Блейк можно думать о будущем, стараясь забыть о прошлом.

И это, пожалуй, то, что ему так нужно.  
 __  
Это кольцо прелестно. Оно понравится Вашей невесте.  


Стайлз противоположен Джейн.

Стайлза Стилински можно было вжимать в любую поверхность и, не особо  
церемонясь, оставлять метки на бледной коже. Швырять на кровать и трахать, до скулежа и протяжного стона. А после ласково целовать каждую родинку, каждую отметину.

Мальчишку можно было таскать на любимые черно-белые фильмы, а потом уезжать на самую окраину города, потому что иногда так хочется  
тишины и покоя. 

Со Стайлзом Стилински можно было быть собой.

И это то, от чего Дерек так хотел убежать.

__

***

\- Сожги дом, Питер.

\- Ты уверен, племянник? - Дерек сквозь расстояние чувствует, как скалится Питер- Обратного пути уже не будет.

Дерек знает, что они говорят вовсе не о доме.

Что это самое худшее, что он только может сделать.

И говорит.

\- Сжигай.


End file.
